


Let the Engex Flow

by SpaceguyLewis



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceguyLewis/pseuds/SpaceguyLewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulkhead feels slightly lonely, but not for long. The 'Two Miserable People Meeting at a Wedding' AU for blackmarkettrombones on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Engex Flow

Bulkhead knocked back another glass of Cosmic Thunder, wincing as the tiny orbs of plasma suspended in the dark blue fluid burned the sensors at the back of his throat. Here he was perched on a chair in the middle of a deep space station bar, watching Arcee drink her brand new bondmate under the table. But Bulkhead couldn’t be more melancholy. He had been increasingly lonely for months, and his feelings of isolation were coming to a head as he watched the short two-wheeler chug another keg of engex in sync with the massive red and blue mech across from her. The green and silver bot turned back to the bar and downed the rest of his drink, clearing his throat to catch the bartender’s attention before being interrupted by a voice beside him.

“An Eroded Equalizer for me and another Cosmic Thunder for my neighbor.” Bulkhead turned in his seat, wondering who the pit this mech thought he was before freezing in place.

Matte white plating accented by red and green; scarred lipplates and smug optics that seemed to laugh at whomever they looked at. Small, silver winglets rose above the mech’s wide shoulders, and the patterning of his biolights was both tasteful and attractive.

“Hi there,” The mech said, plunking down next to Bulkhead. “Hope you don’t mind me sitting here. If y’ do, then I bougtcha a drink to convince ya.” Bulkhead got flashed with a smirk that should not have been that sexy.

“Uh… no no, it’s fine.” He said, giving the mech a shy smile. “What’s your name?” The white mech paused, before smiling widely at Bulkhead.

“The name’s Wheeljack.”


End file.
